Project: VOCALOID InLIVE
by cuddlySloth
Summary: /HIATUS/ until Mikuo's arc...
1. Introductions

**A/N:** Okay, this is what happened behind the scenes of my original story "Project: VOCALOID." A parodized series that will develop over the summer along with the LIVE happening. However, this will be developed later on, possiby in the aftermath of the actual story or at least in the later parts. XD Still, send in your fanmail and get your surprising results!

**Starring:** Me! (Chiio-chan, the hostess) and all the characters in "Project: VOCALOID."

**Rules:** No requests having to do with rated M. No fanmail TOO obscene, and a limited number of fangirls glomping Len in each chapter is limited. Questions for all the Vocaloids are accepted though, but please nothing terribly perverse.

**What is **_"Project: VOCALOID/LIVE"_**?-** A recorded series of behind the scenes in "Project: VOCALOID." Some chapters will contain mini stories, others will have the character interviews or their commentaries on scenes of each chapter. Their favorites, dislikes, opinions of one another... but basically fans can ask what they've thinking during those scenes, just ANYTHING.

**Rin and Len?** - Of course, they'll be starring here too.

_Italics: _The previewing of 'Project: VOCALOID.'

Thank you very much.

* * *

><p><em>"<span>Project: VOCALOIDinLIVE"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Introductions**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>01:01 AM<em>**

**_04/01/11_**

"Okay, everyone! Gather around, HURRY UP I SAID!" The beloved authoress gathered everyone around in complete order, ignoring the swinging cameras in the background and waving a yellow megaphone around. "RIN! LEN! STOP MESSING WITH THE REFRESHMENTS AND GET OVER HERE! BEJEEZUS, KAITO! QUIT PIGGING OUT ON THE REFRESMENTS AND GET OVER HERE!"

The entire cast rushed over to their assigned seats, clamoring on and about. The authoress sighed, flipping her black hair out and fixing her glasses. "It's about time I've gotten you all in order..." Kaito cocked a brow, hanging lazily in his assigned seat.

"... Seriously? A making in behind the scenes? You, 'mommy' dearest, have no life." Irritation rose in the young girl as she fought the need to completely erase the blue-haired moron from her awesome but hugely complicated story.

"I'll ask for your opinion when I want it," The authoress answered through calmly clenched teeth, "thank you very much."

Kaito shrugged in reply.

Sighing, the girl turned forward, a big smile on her face.

"Anyway! Now that we're all finally here together... I, the authoress of the sister fiction of this series, have officially decided to start a live happening behind the scenes of 'Project: VOCALOID'! But, this story will be later developed since due to the further finishings of the actual plot. But, this fiction will provide the bloopers, characters' commentaries, and live interviews from the real characters! Not to mention some funny extras later revealed here. This part of 'Project: VOCALOID' will provide comic relief... and such. You can even ask your characters whatever you want with your fanmail!" She gestured over to the entire cast, who waved.

"The main protagonists; Rin... and Len Kagamine!"

Rin shyly waved at the camera while Len smiled and nodded politely.

"Support; Kaito, Meiko, Miku and Mikuo Hatsune, Teto Kasane, Luka Megurine, Professor Kamui Gakupo, and Gachapoid!"

Kaito winked at the camera, sending a flashy grin. Meiko grinned while Miku smiled cheerily.

"Antagonists: ... Leon and others!" The villians nodded once before turning away.

"Minor characters; Nami Kagamine, Dell, Miriam, Akita Neru, Sonika, Gumi, Yuki Kaai, Iroha Nekomura, Akaito, Ted Kasane... and more others who will revealed much later on!" Everyone waved and smiled.

Len laid back against the chair, relaxing. "I can say this is all exciting, I can't wait for the plot to develop later on, that way I can get more spotlight than Kaito." Kaito, who remembered Len would have bigger roles in the story, glared at him.

"Shut up, shota! At least most people voted more for me in the beginning of the live poll! I'm the one who scored third place!" Len rolled his eyes.

"I'm twenty votes ahead of you. Choke on that."

"DAMMIT-"

"In any case, how shall we start this out?" Luka asked, looking around timidly. I simply beamed.

"I won't be the one taking the spotlight, it's all of you who will take the lead. I just write out what's news, and deliver the fanmail, that's all. Just answer future questions from fans out there and I'll help with the live scenes on each chapter, reviewing it with the selected characters~ okay?" I turned to Rin, smiling, "You do your best too, 'kay Rin? Lots of fans like you, y'know. Live up to that standard."

Rin blinked, then a small blush crept to her cheeks. She nodded furiously.

"Y... Yes!"

Beside her, Len smiled and patted her shoulder. "You'll do great, I'm sure." For a moment, Rin just stared at him, then a slow smile made its way to her face. Then, Mikuo rested an arm on her shoulder, smiling as well.

"Do your best, Rin-san."

The blush on Rin's face grew, which didn't go unnoticed by Len, who scowled and slapped Mikuo's arm away from her shoulders. "You don't get to do that until later on! And I don't even want it to happen even if it _is_ a recquired scene!"

"Okay! Starting with the first backstage moment of Chapter 1: Damned Escape! Starring Rin!" Immediately, (the authoress who could be described as a hopeless pacifist) dragged the blonde into the second part of the backstage lighted with a huge screen, colorful lights, and a comfy red-plush sofa sitting in the middle of the room.

* * *

><p>"Ah... miss authoress?" Rin asked in a soft voice as she was forced to take a seat on the giant plush-red couch, "what am I supposed to do again?" The hostess smiled.<p>

"Ignore me, pretend I'm not even here. This is just like in the special features in movies, how the actors comment on how they felt during certain scenes, in this case... we're starting with you, at the _very_ beginning."

Rin blinked.

"... Ah."

The authoress popped in the first film and immediately, the familiar linings flashed on the 62'' flat screen.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Project: __VOCALOID_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Damned Escape**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Berlin, Germany<em>**

**_02:03 A.M._**

**_Takashi HQ; Main Lab_**

_Sssh…_

_In the darkness of the giant room, a single, bubbling reactor stood in the center. Inside the reactor, however, was a girl… parts of her body covered in iron armor._

_Ssshh…_

_The calming hiss of her breathing would indicate others that she was still alive, only asleep._

_Of course, for a long while now..._

Rin sighed. "I really didn't enjoy being inside that reactor, it was so uncomfortable and too hard to breathe. I still can't imagine why we were in Germany when this was recorded." Then came the part when glass was shattered, she winced. "... That wasn't comfortable either."

_She then proceeded to break down the wall as the water poured out, enabling her comfortable movement. Leaping from the giant reactor, she landed onto the cold, marble ground. Immediately, she ran for the door. Suddenly, two silvery armed robots landed before her, from the ceiling. Not expecting the surprise, she backed off, only to have two more land from behind._

_The four drew their pistols, aiming. The girl drew in breath, grabbing one robot's arm and busting it to pieces. Alarmed, the others began to fire, though she quickly swung the machine in front of her. Bullets shattered into the gray exterior, and the robot shut down. She suddenly leaped, drawing large blades from the gauntlets she wore. Spinning her body in a twisting motion, she split her target in half, bolts and screws flying._

_The remaining robots fired at her torso, she quickly ducked, swinging her lower leg to their weakest point, their 'heels', which shattered. And she slew them._

"How did you learn to fight like that?" The authoress asked, looking incredulously at Rin. She smiled, embarassed.

"... You taught me."

The girl blinked, then remembered. "Oh. Well, you looked so good out there." Picking up the remote, she flicked it to 'fast-forward', stopping at her favorite part of the chapter.

_".. **Miriam**?" At mention of the name, the project snapped._

_With a furious, inhumane cry, she charged towards him. The man kept his smirk, pointing directly at the target._

_"Fueur!" Harkinian bellowed, the sounds of guns going off at his command. The girl leaped, the armor protecting her. Swinging her leg, concealed blades flew from the base of her boot. The blades drove clean into the programmed machines, electric currents suddenly flared from the core of the blades. "..!" The machines sounded before collapsing to the ground._

Rin cringed at the memory of having to re-do that scene over and over again until it was perfected, which took hours until the authoress was satisfied.

"I'm just as stubborn as you are, Rin." The authoress stated, as if reading her mind.

_"**Stop."**_

_The project took a sharp intake of breath._

_From the shadows of the entrance, a figure stood amidst. A tall, handsome man walked into the light. He had pale, unkempt blonde hair and sharp green eyes. A deep frown creased his mouth. The project felt a boiling feeling towards this man as she watched him approach._

_Leon Takashi, her father._

_With a sharp glare towards Harkinian, he said. **"Were you planning to hurt her?"** Fumbling for words, the burly shook his head vigorously, murmuring in embarrassment Turning to his daughter, a cold smile grew on his face._

"L-... Leon-san was actually pretty scary in that scene." Rin admitted, shivering. It had taken her a lot of courage to appear defiant.

"_My daughter…_** Angelface..**" _Leon approached with a sickeningly gentle tone. Disgusted, the project took a few steps back, holding out her weapons. "What are doing up so early, honey? You know you're not supposed to wandering and about.." Leon drawled, removing a specially-created rifle from behind him. Then, he stopped._

_Behind the screen of the helmet, he saw something._

_Her eyes…_

_Her blue eyes… were filled with rage._

_And utmost loathing._

_'No…' Leon's eyes widened in shock, staring agape at the sight before him. _**"Impossible! I****t can't be..! Your heart**..!"_ Seeing his open display of shock, the project took this chance. She sprang for the portal like a wildcat._

"Uwaaah... miss authoress, this is scaring me a bit."

_'No…' Leon's eyes widened in shock, staring agape at the sight before him. **"Impossible! I****t can't be..! Your heart**..!" Seeing his open display of shock, the project took this chance. She sprang for the portal like a wildcat._

_"**NO!"** Leon shouted, chasing after her. Beams of nuclear blasts shot past, which she narrowly dodged. Panting, she opened the glass screen door, locking it behind her. "**NO!"** Reinforcements charged in, but it was too late now. She was getting away. "**STOP HER! WE MUST NOT LET HER ESCAPE!"** Leon roared in Japanese, frantically commanding the machines._

_With one word, the G.P.T portal could easily send teleport her body to any place she wished to go. She just had to say where._

_But… what other place was there for her to go?_

_Then, everything starting to shake. She turned, her father was pounding at the door with a crazed expression._

"Uwwaaa~hah!" Rin squeaked, grabbing one of the favored couch pillows and hiding her face behind it, comical tears building up in her eyes. The authoress, however, laughed as the girl continued to peek through shyly at the passing scenes.

_My dearest, Japan is the most wonderful place in the world.." A soft, flowing voice suddenly spoke to her. Her eyes widened. A picture of a woman with long beautiful yellow hair and a shadowed face came to her mind._

_Japan…?_

_"DESTROY THIS MACHINE!" Her father ordered in a furious voice, trying to hack the connections._

_"Japan.." The girl whispered, and immediately the G.P.T. operated._

_"Destination accepted." A computerized voice stated._

_"**NO!"** Unfortunately, this time, Leon managed to break the glass. In desperate attempt, he fired at the control panel, but missed and ended up shooting the back of the girl's helmet._

"Nnn... why can't Leon-san be more like Miriam-okaa-san or auntie Lola?" The blonde girl mumbled, exaggerated tears spilling from her eyes. "Miriam-okaa-san and auntie Lola are much nicer..." She flinched when she witnessed herself writhing on the ground in pain.

_Electricity danced around the base of the helmet, she could feel its shocking, penetrating impulse. Beads of sweat formed her forehead, running down the side of her head. "Nnngh… Nnngh!" She tried to grasp onto something, but to no avail. Her brilliant blue eyes dulled into a dark, murky color. Her other senses began to numb, and her breathing became raspy._

_"Aaah... aaaaah...!"_

_Another head-splitting sensation clouded her head, she let out a bloodcurdling scream that silenced her father's shouts._

_"AAAAAAHH!"_

_Then, everything went white. The pulsing sensation stopped, her mind starting to go blank._

_"100%..!" A whooshing blast fired the engines below, her father's screaming protests were useless now… Wearily looking past, the last things she saw, was her father's angry, helpless face.. A flash of blue light…._

_Then, her head collapsed to the ground._

_Ba-bump, ba-bump… _

_Ba-.. bump…_

_Ba-..._

_bump._

"And that's the end of chapter one!" The authoress announced, smiling. "What'd you think?" Rin, who was curled up on the couch slightly, slowly lifted her head. Her eyes were red and puffy from fear.

"... Nn."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." The girl said, rolling her eyes, "Leon's a lot nicer than he looks, you know that. He's just... well, serious in actuality."

"Leon-san rarely smiles." Rin pointed out, sniffling.

"Well... _yeah_, but you know he's a softie on the inside, just like Kaito. You like Kaito, right?" Rin tilted her head sideways.

"... Yes."

"You see?"

"But oranges are better."

Facepalm.

* * *

><p>Rin exited the room, rushing back into her chair next to Len and Mikuo, who she was practically glued to in effort to avoid Leon in most ways as possible. Meanwhile, the authoress was ducking another swinging camera.<p>

"All right! The first scenario is done~! The live interviews will start later on when we get enough feedback from the loyal fans! With their fanmail... and such. Also though, Len will be starring on his commentary in the next chapter... because the second chapter has to do ENTIRELY with him."

Len smiled and saluted at the camera.

"Please give some feedback."

Everyone waved at the camera.

"ES LEBE GESCHICHTE!"


	2. Interviews, Commentaries, etc

_A/N:__** 7 REVIEWS! *Shrieks like crazy***_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_Project: VOCALOID InLIVE_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>06:30 AM<strong>

**04/10/11**

"Go, Mario, GO!"

"Hell no, shota! Bowser's gonna pawn you!"

"I'm betting fifteen on Len."

"Twenty on Kaito-nii!"

"Hah! You wimps are cheap… I'M GOING ALL IN! FIFTY ON LEN!"

"T-Teto! Those are my earnings!"

It was until the beloved authoress opened the door, blinking in surprise to see most of the Vocaloids crowding the television.

"… You're all playing Wii first thing in the morning? Really?"

The cast turned to look at their bedraggled creator, who was still her pajamas. Kaito blinked, then grinned. "Rise and shine, mommy dear. It's Saturday." She groaned in reply.

"My parents are gonna kill me for this…" She then turned to Gachapoid, who was holding one of the movie cameras, apparently recording the whole thing going on. The camera's viewpoint was facing the mortified girl.

"WHA-! PUT THAT AWAY! DON'T RECORD ME LIKE THIS!"

BZZZ!

"Ahem, ANYWAY. Since my parents have grounded me from the Wii…" The authoress began, who was now freshened up, "I now have to revert to this."

Teto, who had an arm slung around Luka and Meiko, grinned.

"You love us, mommy. Don't deny it~."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I love you all so damn much I'm gonna kick your asses when this is over." Akaito blinked, chuckling nervously.

"Uh… that's a good thing, right?"

"Of course~! Anyway~!" The girl turned from the mortified cast to the cameras with a flashy, million-dollar smile. "Hi again, everyone! Both stories have once again been updated~! Thank you very much for feedback, I really appreciate that. Right now, we'll start with the interviews! Rin, Len, Kaito, Leon, Teto, Miku and Mikuo Hatsune all get into the other room!"

"First up is; **Mizuki Kagamine**." Len announced to the others, holding up a fan letter and smiling. The authoress immediately went up behind Rin and Miku and pushed them out of the room Len shot her a weird look before shrugging. "She says;

_S-So it's safe to ask questions? OK!Dearest Len: do you have feelings for Rin outside of this story?"_

A slow blush crept to Len as he re-read the first question, laughing nervously. He now knew why Rin and Miku was abruptly shoved out of the room. "Aha… well, I've known Rin-chan since I was born, she's really cute and sweet… it's only natural I feel this way for her." He sighed dreamily, then froze. "But please don't tell Miku-chan or Akita-san what I said though. They'd kill me."

Teto grinned.

"You know what they say, Len-chama. You can't spell twincest without the word 'win." A furious shade of red painted Len's cheeks.

"W-We're mirror images, Teto-san!"

"Excuses, excuses." The authoress feigned a yawn, waving him off. "Let the girls back in, Kaito." The blue-haired teen got up and opened the door for the confused girls. Rin plopped back down on her seat next to Len, furrowing her face in confusion upon his reddened face.

"Ahem! O-Oh! This part's for you, Rin!" Len immediately shoved the rest of the letter into her hands before bolting out the door, trying to recover from the earlier embarrassment. Blinking, Rin opened the letter up, reading;

"_Dearest Rin: Where did you learn so much German? It surprised me. And do you feelings for Len? Come on, it can't be a one side."_

Rin beamed, "Last summer, when Mikuo-kun returned from his concert, he promised he'd teach me lots of German! Also, it was a required part of the real storyline." She said, smiling at Mikuo in gratitude. Then, she re-read the last of the letter, a shade of pink coloring her cheeks. "Oh… well, Len is very nice and sweet, I do like him very much." It was then until Miku cast Rin a shadowed look, making her flinch. "But… lots of beautiful girls like Len too, including Miku. So, he surely wouldn't look at me." She sighed before passing the letter to Mikuo, curling up into a ball.

Mikuo smiled before re-opening the letter, "Oh? A part for me?" He read it aloud;

"_Dearest Mikuo...oh Mikuo: *Glomps* I love you! :D S-Sorry, you're just such a gentlemen and hot and graaahhh. Ok not the point. In the story, what are you to any of the characters? Are you related in any way?"_

Mikuo's smile widened, he turned to look at the camera. "My dearest Mizuki-chan, you needn't apologize. For I, love you as well. Please do not feel ashamed to embrace me in your heavenly bosom." He said, a dark smirk taking over his features, "but remember, you and the rest of my fan girls are my pets. And you all belong to me.."

Everyone stared at him, shocked at what he just said.

A bright smile illuminated the teal-haired boy as he laughed good-naturedly. "Just kidding! Anyway, your other questions…" He said, "Well… in the story, to Rin-san, I am her other 'love' interest and one of the links to her missing past. To Len-kun, I am his main rival, competing for Rin-san's affections later on. To Miku-chan, I am her 'twin brother', we used to be close. However, the relationship between us now is very delicate since due to my sudden appearance in chapter eleven." He then smiled, winking at Rin. "My character suits me, does it not?"

Rin smiled and blushed, "It does, Mikuo-kun."

Laughing, the teen passed the letter to his female counterpart, "It's your turn, Miku-chan." Miku smiled in return.

"Thank you, Mikuo~." Miku flipped her lengthy teal pigtails behind her, reading the next part;_"Miku: See, you don't get a "Dear" because I don't like you. What is wrong with you? Why do you scare my awesome Rin? Goodness...you're such a *cough* Never mind…"_

A look of hurt crossed Miku's face. "What… I-… it's not like I'm like that towards Rin-chan in real life!" She exclaimed. "But we both can't help the competition between us both inside and outside the set! 'Sides, w-we both like Len-kun! It's only natural we can't act like friends _all_ the time!" Huffing, she passed the letter to Kaito.

"_Dear Kaito: can I hug you?"_

He scrunched his face together in confusion. "Uh… why?"

Len rolled his eyes. "Because she likes you, dumbass." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Kaito's face flamed.

"Sh… shut up! I knew that!" He then sighed, nodding, "but fine." He opened his arms wide, awaiting the hug.

The letter was passed to Teto, who was playing with her red drill-like curls. She cleared her throat and began to read aloud;_"Dear awesome Teto…" _Teto grinned at the first part, _"I love you! Why don't you catch on that Rin and Len aren't related? come on girl, you better than that."_

The authoress smiled, "I knew you'd get some feedback."

Teto cheered, pumping a fist. "WOOO! THANKS, MIZUKI-CHAAAAAAAN! I LOVE YOU TOO!" She sat back down with a grin, "Anyway…" A blank look crossed her face, "Wait. Rin and Len aren't related?"

Everyone looked at her in exasperation.

The authoress sighed.

"Crypton already announced a few months back that Rin and Len are mirror images of each other. So, no, Teto. They _aren't_ related."

Teto blinked. "Oh."

"Moving on~ this is her ending part;

_Ok, I am done! Thank you! *bows and hugs all of the cast* You guys rock!"_

It was until Len returned, sitting back on one of the pink loveseats with a banana in his hand. "So, are all the questions done?"

"Yes, Mizuki Kagamine's questions have been answered~." Miku answered, she sorted through the mail, picking another one up. "Ah~! Here's one from **Haruka-tan!**" Snatching the letter from the diva, the black-haired authoress scanned through the letter before grinning. She then handed the letter to Rin.

Blinking, Rin opened the paper and began to read;

"Haruka-tan says;

_This is the start of GREATNESS!11!one! I love this! I can't wait to see the future chapters. This was a wonderfull idea and that's why I'm reviewing :D Dear Rin-chan: We all know how you feel about Len *wink* but what are your feeling for Mikuo? Do you truly dislike Miku? I think you guys would be great friends :D_…"

Len blinked. "… Wait, how does Rin feel about me?" He turned to look at Rin questioningly. Rin, blushing, turned to Mikuo in effort to dodge the question

"I-I really like Mikuo-kun!" She said, smiling nervously at Mikuo. "He's really polite, charming and cute…" Hearing those words, Len began to scowl. Mikuo smiled in reply. "B-But! Len is also cute too!" She hastily finished before looking down at the ground, her face on fire. Len, apparently not hearing the last part, shot Mikuo a glare and shoved the rest of the banana in his mouth. A strange look took over Miku's face upon seeing that.

Teto grinned. "Ah, the plot is just so cliché for a girl's drastic romance." She said, sighing. "You're so lucky, Rinnie-boo." Rin looked confusedly at Teto.

"… Eh?" She looked at the two boys, who were staring at each other. Len, glaring at Mikuo while Mikuo smiling back.

"Don't forget the other question, Rin." Chiio-chan intervened, making the blonde blink.

"Oh!" Rin exclaimed before re-reading the last question. She then faced the cameras with an embarrassed look on her face. "It's not that I _truly_ dislike Miku, it's just that we have more of a… oh, how do I explain?" She looked onto Miku with a pleading glance.

"We're more like rivals." Miku answered for her, smiling. "We can be friends sometimes, but most of the time, we're competing against each other for something. Popularity, looks, songs, food… boys." She glanced at Len.

"Ah, here's the next one." Rin announced, holding another letter up high in the air. "This one is from **WanderingSoulofTime**! He says;

_Hmmm...a behind the scenes of your story? Not a bad idea. I wonder, why does Kaito act like he does? It can be a rambling of me, or a fanmail question, your choice. Good job making this chapter, good luck! Hope this one turns out as much as a success as Project: VOCALOID!"_

Chiio-chan smiled. "Thanks, WST. You've always been such a loyal fan of mine. The reason Kaito acts like he is…-"

"It's because he's an dumbass by nature." Teto finished, smiling. Kaito grinned as he relaxed himself fully on the white couch.

"You got that damn straight."

"Okay, the next one is from **xXx The Joker of a Writer xXx.**" Len said, opening the letter up. "She says;

_YA~HOO~! Hello, Hello Minna-sama! Okay I'll cut this, I just wanna say 'HI!' and also a few questions...1) Ne, Ne RinRin, do you think that a you'll have a Jolie/Pitt romance? aka. Falling in love on set?2) RinRin, Are you and MikuMiku friends offset? If not, is it a love triangle thing? *wink wink*3) Leon, how's your garden coming?And that's the questions by Joker aka Riku! Loving it Chiio-chan! Don't forget to add more!"_

Rin looked a little startled. "Jolie…? Pitt?" She turned to Len in confusion, "who are they?" Chiio-chan grinned.

"The two famous movie stars in America. Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt. Both are sweethearts, and they're in a lot of movies together, mainly portraying as couples. But they fell in love outside the set as well~." A pink hue colored Rin's cheeks as she looked down at the ground, twiddling her fingers.

"O-Oh… I don't think it'll really be like that…" She said, reading the next question. "Oh, question two is already answered, next is number three…" She shyly glanced at Leon, who was looking to the side, looking bored. "U-Um… Leon-san?"

Leon glanced over, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Rin-san?"

The blonde's skin turned pale, she hadn't quite recovered the last chapter. With shaking fingers, she handed the letter to the tall man. "Th-this…" She then bolted behind Len. Appearing unaffected, the man silently read the question to himself before raising his eyebrows in interest.

"Garden? What garden?" Leon handed the note back to the authoress, who was smiling.

"Thanks a bunch, Riku~! I'll be sure to add more in due time!"

"Moving on!" Teto shoved everyone out of the way and picked the next letter up. "This one's from **Hikari No Destany~**;

_YAYZEEZ~~! I'M HOOKED~~!Seriously, OC Dana demands at least one glomp session every second chapter. And if you don't give it to her, out comes Amon. Remember her? From my first review? Anyway, if you see scissors on Dana, just know that it's a long story I'd rather explain in a pm rather than a review. Also, I'd lilt say to Teto:I LOVZEEZ U~~! I HAS TETO FEEVA~~! :3 ^_^ X3..."_

At that point, Hikari No Destany bolted through the door and bombarded everyone, especially Len, with rib-crushing hugs. "MARRY ME!" She shrieked as she cuddled a very freaked-out Len before making an effort to carry him out the door, only to be rushed out of the house by three well-armed bodyguards.

"… I almost got kidnapped." Len gasped, his face white as snow.

Kaito rolled his eyes, shuddering as he made an effort to recover from the incident. "Like it's been the first time for you."

Teto grinned. "Well, I love you too, Hikari-ri. Glad to hear ya say that." Chiio-chan sighed, walking over to the table and picking up the last letter. "This is the final one, it's from **Tragic Universe;**

"_YAY! We can ask questions~Rin-Rin: I LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE ADORABLE AND VERY VERY LOVABLE. Anyways, is there a love triangle between Len, you and Mikuo both in and out of the set? /wink wink nudge nudge /shot (Or atleast out of the set. /shot)…"_

A heavy blush coated Rin's face hearing the rush of compliments, she beamed in pride and embarrassment. "Th-Thank you very much, Tragic Universe… It makes me very happy to hear such kind words!" She blinked. "Oh, um… in 'Project: VOCALOID', I _do_ express interest in both Len and Mikuo-kun. But outside the set…?" She then beamed, "I'm sure nothing is like that in reality! Mikuo-kun and Len are great friends, right?" She turned to look at both boys with a huge smile.

Len hesitated.

"Uh…"

"That's correct, Rin-san." Mikuo answered back with a charming smile of his own. Her smile widened.

"Ah! I knew it then!" Rin clapped both hands together in excitement, turning to Len. "Isn't that wonderful?" Len blinked in surprise before a huge blush broke out on his face seeing that innocent smile.

"Y… Yeah." He coughed, "I-I'll read the rest of it…" He took the note from her hands and scanned the second question. His blush deepened. He climbed over the loveseat and plugged both Rin's ears, he announced the reading;

"_Lenny: You do love Rin in a non-brotherly manner, right? Right? RIGHT?"_

"That question's already been answered." With that, he sighed and unplugged Rin's ears, throwing the letter to Mikuo.

Mikuo began to read;_"Mikuo: I love you because you are awesome in every way. Oh, and what's between you and Miku? (In the story.) …"_

Once again, a dark smirk took over his face, causing the rest to shiver. The teal-haired boy slowly rose from the couch and looked straight at the cameras. "Why thank you, my lovely lady. I too, share the same feelings." His smirk widened, "As for your questions… Miku and I are supposed to be twins in the story, sharing a dark past together… that is all I am allowed to tell." He sat back down, passing the note to Miku._"Miku: In the story, I do not like the idea of you snatching Len-Len from Rin D: (I don't really hate you, I just dislike you. NOTE: THOSE ARE VERY DIFFERENT WORDS!1!one!11)…PEACE OUT YO! I AM ,Master Jedi./shot…"_

Miku sighed, then shrugged. "Well, I'm sorry. But that's the given role. I can't change that, can I?"

"We're done with the interviews! Now for the next part… Len's commentaries on chapter two!" The authoress bolted to her feet and shoved everyone except Len and Kaito out.

"How come I get to be stuck here?" Kaito asked.

"Because your comments are hilarious, stick with it." With a click of the remote, the lights darkened and a huge screen pulled up.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

_Project: VOCALOID_

**Chapter 2**

_**Stormy Eyes**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Len's POV<strong>_

_My name is Len._

_"Kaito, get your ass off me!"_

_And I was currently being raped by a blue-haired freak._

_"Seriously! You're too heavy!"_

_Yes, that's me. The short, blonde guy being bombarded by his older brother._

_Actually, I should say 'stepbrother.' My parents split up when I was five and about seven years ago, my mom met Dell, Kaito's dad. They met, fell in love, got married… blah blah blah, need I say more?_

"Okay, first of all, I was _not_, I repeat _not_ raping you. I was attacking you while you were sleeping in your bed."

"That's considered rape in nine countries."

_"Good morning to you too, brother dear." Kaito said, from the way he said it he was obviously grinning. He suddenly decided it would be fun to grab my head into a headlock._

_"Shoooooota." He mocked, messing up my hair._

_"Don't call me that!" I yelled, my face turning a bright red. I absolutely hated it when people called me that! It was so frickin' annoying!_

_Lots of girls swoon over me at school, with all their 'kyaaa' and stuff. Really, it's true! I even have a fan club! Plus, I'm pretty good at sports, I even beat Ted at soccer a few times!_

_And I can tell you that is totally NOT shota. But apparently, my idiot 'sibling' likes to think differently._

_"Do not deny your inner girl side, little brother. We all know what you do when you're alone." Kaito said, still giving my head a good noogie._

_I snorted, "As if you knew." still trying to lift him off me._

_"You sing the opening theme for Pretty Cure when you're alone."_

_I froze._

"BWAHAHAHAHA! I LOVED THAT PART!"

"… Shut up."

_"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed, my entire face heating up. "AND GET OFF!"_

_Laughter escaped from the 16-year-old, "Oh god.. You actually watch that show?" Tears of mirth began to form under his eyes. "BWAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD...!" He started to wheeze, while still laughing uncontrollably._

_"SHUT UP!" I screamed again, finally managing to throw him off._

_"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaito laughed, leaning against the wall for support. Dusting off my pants, I shot him another glare. That was Kaito for you, stupid, clueless, and did I mention stupid? "Sorry…" Kaito brushed away a tear, still chuckling, "it was just too funny." For a moment, we just stared at each other, then, Kaito burst into laughter again._

_"Whatever." Irritated, I shoved past him on the way to the bathroom._

_Ah, how rude of me, not introducing myself. As I said in the beginning, my name is Len, Len Kagamine. I'm fourteen, currently attending Seija Academy as a ninth-grader, the place where the gifted go._

_"Fine, fine." Kaito murmured, brushing past me. "Where are my keys?"_

_Kaito goes to the same school as I do. He's pretty immature sometimes, despite the fact he's two years above me. He also has this weird obsession with ice cream, if he's not raiding the freezer with a spoon in hand, then he's in front of the t.v. with a gallon bucket of vanilla._

_Actually, I can't remember a day he hasn't eaten ice cream._

_"Yes! Found 'em!" Kaito cheered as he did his 'manly' fist pump. Flashing a grin towards me, he said, "Hurry up!" Emitting a sigh, I hopped off my comfortable bed and rushed into the shower._

_I don't like to admit it, but back then, when Dell (Kaito's dad) and my mom first dated, we used to hate each other's guts._

_I would call him "Bakaito" and he would sing 'Shota Shota Night Fever' whenever I walked in. We would beat each up in fights until Dell or my mom would be forced to break them up. But after when my mom and Dell finally got married, we were forced to console each other and act like 'real' brothers, eventually, we actually managed to become good friends._

"Like we are now, ain't that right, homie?" Kaito slurred in an American accent, slinging an arm over Len in a lazy hug.

_I climbed out of the shower, drying my hair. Glancing in the mirror, I examined myself. I was skinny, but lean enough to get rid of any trace of 'shota.' Sure, it sucked I didn't have big muscles or a 6-pack like Kaito, but I honestly felt pretty good about myself. And you didn't have to look twice to know I had about nineteen girls oogling at me around the halls with love-struck eyes._

"Eeew… we got to see you in the shower. That's just gross, man." Kaito commented, shuddering in disgust.

"It's any girl's dream to see _me_ in the shower, not you."

"I second that." Chiio-chan added.

Soon, the part in the kitchen passed, the scene flashing to where Kaito and Len where about to drive to school.

_"Just hold onto my shoulders, we'll appear less gay that way." Kaito informed me as he started up the engine._

_I decided to ignore that comment. "Fine." Then, he suddenly turned around._

_"… What?" I finally said after a brief stare battle._

_"Nothing." He answered, suddenly patting my head. "I'm just glad to have you next to me." I crinkled my forehead in slight confusion._

_"Why?"_

_Kaito only grinned, turning back around. "That way, I can appear more masculine."_

"I hate you. You're the reason why girls are always flagging us as a couple, I am not gay." Len said, pushing himself away from Kaito.

Kaito glared at him. "Well, shota-kun. How do you think _I'm_ feeling after seeing a fan-created video of us singing a duet on 'Magnet?"

"Youtube sucks." Len agreed.

It was then until the part flashed to Gakupo's classroom.

_Across the aisle, was Miku Hatsune. The nicest girl in the entire grade level, probably in the entire school. Not to mention she was very pretty._

_To me, girls were cute, but nothing to fuss over about. Though they could get real annoying sometimes, being overly emotional and sensitive about the stupidest of things, like the fangirls. But Miku wasn't like that, she was sweet-tempered, polite and reserved._

_About a week ago, some guy accidentally tripped and dumped his lunch tray on her. That moron was apologizing and stuttering like crazy seeing it was a cute girl and all, having made a complete idiot out of himself. But she only smiled and said it was nothing to worry about, that it was an accident and it could've happened to anyone. That was just how forgiving she was._

_I've had a crush on her since the beginning of this year, that Miku girl. With those long, teal pigtails and heavily-lashed emerald eyes, she could charm any guy. All it took was a sweet smile and polite 'good morning' and she'd have her way with you. Not to mention her figure was pretty nice… her slender, curvy form…_

"Pervert." Kaito coughed, only to be whacked on the head by a blushing Len.

_"LEN! You lucky bastard!" My good friend, Akaito tackled me from behind._

Len flinched upon seeing that part, "Okay. That actually hurt. Akaito plays way too rough sometimes."

_"I can't believe it! She noticed you? That's so great!" Akaito gave my shoulder a good punch._

_I rubbed the spot where he hit me, groaning. "Everyone noticed me in the most embarrassing situation… she probably thinks I'm a total dork now." I groaned, banging my head against the wall._

_"MOVE IT, KAGAMINE! FINISH THOSE LAPS!" Kei-sensei hollered with that scary, overly stern face of his. Gulping, I launched myself in exercise. Akaito snickered, running alongside me._

_"You sucked big time on the world record book… in the entire history of sucking."_

_I shot him a glare, "YOU can start a record for not talking for the rest of the day."_

_"That would be impossible for Akaito…" Ted came panting up behind me._

_"COME ON EVERYONE! MOVE THOSE LEGS!" Kei-sensei kept yelling, waving his clipboard at us threateningly._

_"Urgh. I swear I'll kill that damn teacher if he doesn't shut up.." Ted growled under his breath._

"Akaito and Ted-chama actually did great on that scene." Kaito commented, flicking his scarf over his shoulder. "That guy who played 'Kei-sensei' didn't do such a bad job either, where'd you find him, mommy?" He asked the girl next to him.

The beloved authoress shrugged.

"He's a maintenance guy at my school."

_I sighed. Could this day get any worse?_

_"Ah! WATCH OUT!"_

_"Eh?" Turning my head, I saw a flying object coming towards me._

_BAM._

_My face came in contact with something hard, causing me to fall backwards. The object bounced off my face, I rubbed the aching spot. "Ow.." I groaned._

_"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" A familiar, high-pitched voice gasped above me. I looked up, turning red the very second I saw who it was._

_Miku._

_"Hatsune." The drop-dead, gorgeous girl was covering her face with both hands, suddenly bending over._

_"Oh no… your face! I-I'm really sorry, it was an accident! Really, I...!" It was strange, seeing Miku act so flustered compared to her usual cool demeanor. I suddenly realized how close we were._

_"Nnngh!" I scrambled to my feet, my entire face heating up. "No, no! Don't worry about it!" I exclaimed, hurriedly trying to console her._

_"No… It's not. I'm really, really sorry, Kagamine-kun…" Miku said, now covering her entire face in sheer embarrassment. Letting out an awkward laugh, I patted her head._

_"Heh, it's my fault bumbling around like an idiot, if I've had noticed the ball coming before, I would've caught it. It's my own fault." Finally glancing up to meet my eyes, I flashed her a reassuring grin. Oddly enough, she blushed even harder than before._

_"I, um, I...! I'll just...!" Miku, now extremely red in the face, tripped over her own words. "I'll just go then!" She grabbed the ball and started heading back. Confused, I could only stare after her as she returned to her friends._

_What just happened?_

"I gotta admit, that Miku-chan is cute." Kaito commented, grinning ear-to-ear. "She pulled it off so well… hah, no wonder Nigaito has the hots for her."

Len blinked.

"Nigaito likes Miku-chan?"

_**11:27 P.M.**_

_I paused the game "Left 4 Dead", sighing._

_I was still thinking about that earlier incident._

_Why had Miku gotten so shy and nervous all of a sudden? Normally, she would never act like that. After that event, Ted and Akaito wouldn't stop teasing me about it. But I still didn't get why she had acted like that._

_BOOM!_

_I jolted upward from my bed, looking out the window._

_BOOM!_

_A streak of lightning flashed across the sky. The rain was really coming down outside my window. Sighing, I unplugged the connection._

_That scared the bejeezus out of me, the news hadn't said anything about a thunderstorm. And from the sound of that thunder, it sounded like a big one. "This day certainly sucked." I murmured to myself, heading downstairs. A stormy day, I could call it. Full of twists and reckless confusion._

_I suddenly remembered Kaito was working late tonight. A worried frown plastered on my face._

_I hope he was doing alright._

"AW! YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT ME, MAN! C'MERE!" Kaito immediately tackled Len in a headlock, giving him a good noogie.

"G… Get the hell away from me!"

_The front door slammed. Startled, we all glanced over, even Dell bothered to look up this time. A wild shriek pierced throughout the house, from the sound of it, the scream sounded like it belonged to a girl's._

_"Wie gesagt! Wer bist du? Antworte mir!" The voice demanded._

"Oh, hey. Rin's up." Kaito immediately let go of Len and watched the screen in keen interest.

The sound of shoes being thrown into the corner, a tired sigh escaped from another being. "Yeah yeah, we all know you come from another planet and talk in a different language." I heard Kaito mumble sarcastically.

"Kaito!" I yelled excitedly, running out the kitchen.

_"Lass mich runter!" Another shrieking demand._

_"Hey- ow, ow, OW! Quit flailing like that or you'll hurt yourself!" Kaito's irritated voice rang, sounding upset._

_"Ich werde dich töten! ICH WERDE DICH pulverisieren! Lass mich runter!" Wow, whoever was screaming sure had a pair of lungs._

_"Ingrate! I stepped in puddles for you! OW, DAMMIT! STOP PUNCHING ME!"_

_Turning a corner, I finally met him. "Kaito! Where have you been? We were all worried about-" I stopped. Kaito, drenched to the bone, shivering in his now completely soaked attire, glanced up. But that wasn't the reason I stopped._

Len smiled. "Rin did a great job on that part. Her screams were nice to hear, actually." Kaito snorted with laughter.

"… That sounded kinky."

_Flung carelessly over his shoulder, a petite-looking girl with short, messy blonde hair soaked from the rain, stopped shouting long enough to glance over at me. Bits of metal clung to ends of her hair, and I couldn't help but wonder why._

_An open 'o' formed her tiny mouth, a look of surprise crossed her pale features, staring at me wide-eyed. But I was probably standing there gaping at her like an idiot myself. We locked gazes, and I found myself mesmerized by the stormiest eyes I've ever seen._

_But here's the other thing, her eyes were also the prettiest of __**blue**__._

Len smiled. "I really liked starring in that chapter, especially the part about meeting Rin. And it was fun meeting the rest of the background characters. I think Gakupo and Miku enjoyed themselves too."

"And that's the end of chapter two!" The authoress exclaimed, flicking the lights on.

"Saturday is officially over~!" Chiio-chan announced to the rest of the cast, grinning ear-to-ear. Mikuo smiled, looking over at the cameras.

"Thank you, everyone. The thirteenth chapter of 'Project: VOCALOID' should be updated later on. For now, please provide some feedback." The authoress nodded in agreement.

"Yes! The next chapters will be bloopers and lots of more questions! Plus, a side of Kaito, Rin, and Len on chapter 3~!

"ES LEBE DER GESCHICHRITE~!"


	3. Fanmail, Requests, and Chapter Premiere

Teto Kasane typed furiously away at the computer, her eyes on fire. "Heh… heh. I-It's almost done…!" For the past five hours, she had been writing up a fan comic about herself and Kasane Ted.

Chiio came in, looking peeved at the fact the red-headed Utauloid had been hogging up most of her computer time.

"Teto."

The girl froze, looking back at her mistress with a nervous grin. "O-Oh! Mommy, you're back already~?" Chiio scowled slightly.

"Cut the sweet talk. Just get your ass off the chair and come downstairs." Teto shot her a pleading look.

"B-But, Chii! Please! I NEED to finish this-"

"Don't wanna hear it." The authoress grabbed her shirt collar and dragged her down the stairs, ignoring her thrashing protests.

* * *

><p>Dramatic music began to play and colored lights flashed around. Out of nowhere, a black-haired girl suddenly popped out in front of the entire row of cameras with huge grin.<p>

"Welcome back, everyone! Chiio is back inLive with the entire cast once again~!"

The entire cast walked in, tired-faced and looking about they were ready to collapse.

"Unnnhhh…"

"Let's get started on the fanmail~ desu~!" Chiio announced with a happy giggle. She opened the mailbox and pulled out the first one. "The first one is from… **Hikari No Destany**~! She says;

_THIS IS NOT A REQUEST! THIS IS A DEMAND! I HAS TETO FILLED UP WITH SHUGA, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE HER!...Can Len go out on a date with Dana? I know it's weird, seeing as how she's older than his official age by two years, but she doesn't care. Afterwards, I'll be nice...maybe...Also, for Teto, before I fill her up with sugar...Sing that song about underwear again. Please? :3"_

Len sighed. "Seriously, a date?" He looked over at the authoress pleadingly, "Do I have to?" She shrugged in reply.

"Well, unless you're willing to go through a glomp-slash-attempted rape session from a crazy fangirl… I suggest you better confide in that wish." Len shuddered before giving a groan.

"F-Fine, yeah. I'll do it."

Chiio smiled and patted his head. "Good boy. Since you're so sweet, I'll just make the date only lasts an hour. But just wait until this chapter is over, then you two can hit it off~!" She caught the death glares of Miku and Neru, not to mention Rin's sad puppy pout. She tried to shoulder those looks and turned her attention on Teto. "Sing for Hikari before she comes in and attempts to kidnap Len." She grinned and nodded before opening her mouth;

"**BY MYSELF I CAN~**

**TAKE OFF MY PANTIES,**

**TAKE OFF MY PANTIES,**

**TAKE OFF MY PANTIES,**

**YEAH~!**

**Once I've taken them off, I'll become an adult~!**

**I'm sure it's a wonderful feeling~**

**TAKE OFF MY PANTIES,**

**TAKE OFF MY PANTIES,**

**TAKE OFF MY PANTIES, ALRIGHT~!**

**I can do whatever I want~, I'll show you how I'm going to. Become an adult~!"**

That was when a screaming girl burst through the doors, squealing happily and glomping everyone. Hikari suddenly turned on Teto and pounced on her, pouring a bag of sugar down her throat. "AHAHAHA~! I HAS Y OU FILLED UP WITH SUGAAAAR~~~!"

After about thirty seconds of watching the crazy scene, Chiio clapped her hands and five bodyguards immediately appeared. As commanded, the men seized Hikari and dragged her out the door.

"… That was crazy." Luka remarked, shuddering.

"Yes, well… moving on~!" Miku pounced up and grabbed the next letter. "This one is from… **Riku-chan**! She says;

_Hi again~! It's Riku-chan~desu~nya~! More questions and comments~!1) Don't worry Len-nii. TT_TT My parents split too! I feel for you bro! TT_TT (Ganster wannabe mode. XD)"_

Len smiled lightly. "Thanks."

Miku's eyes lit up at the next part. _"2) MikuMiku! *glomps* Ne, ne, Miku-chii, Do you like any other guys besides Len-nii? Tell the truth Miki-chii, Please~! *puppy pout* X3"_

Miku giggled. "Weelllll… I'll let you in on a little secret," She placed both hands over Mikuo's ears. "I kinda like Mikuo-kun a bit~." She winked at the cameras before handing the letter to Leon._"3) You know which garden Leon, or have you forgotten your Chara Item already. DX I'm shocked. Your tulips must have died from being forgotten! Speaking of Tulips, has yours and Lola's been planted together yet? *wink wink* XD I'm just teasing!"_

Leon blinked, then looked as if he remembered something horrifying. He shot up from the couch and bolted out the door. The letter floated up in the air for a while before Mikuo reached up and grabbed it, beginning to read;_"4) Hi Mikuo! *bows* Don't try your playboy antics as they won't work on me. That's right, shame Mikuo. Did you have a girl that broke your heart coz usually playboy antics come from a broken heart."_

Mikuo laughed, shaking his head. "No. It's not like that at all, I just wanted to see the girls' reactions."_5) NO ONE HAS ASKED LUKA-CHII ANYTHING YET! DX Hi Luka-chii! Do you and Gaku-nii have a relationship outside of set? Or do I have to 'Google it'? XD I made a joke! XD XD XDThat's it from me! It's pretty long ne? XD Riku-chan is signing off~! Ja ne minna-sama~! (I'm such a weeaboo. =.= XD)_

Luka smiled. "No, not at the moment. We're just friends right now." Then she got up and walked into the kitchen. Gachapoid (in his human form) suddenly leaped on top of the table and grabbed the next one. "This one is from **Haruka-tan! **She says;

_Yes I must review...AGAIN :D I'm sure Chiio-sama is happy to get reviews, nee? I want to glomp little Rin-chan but sadly she too cute to glomp. May I ask questions? Of course!Len-tan: Do you think the name 'Shota-kun' fits you? You are a little shota :3 Also, YOU MUST DECLARE YOUR LOVE FOR BANANAS! (Oranges are better :D) - Haruka-tanp.s. we love you Len-sama! -fangirls_

At the mention of the (so hated) nickname, Len's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance. His face was flushed in growing anger and his eyes swirling with irritation. He suddenly stood up and shouted loud enough for the entire world to hear.

"I AM NOT A SHOTA!"

Everyone fell back in surprise, covering their ears from the full-blown blast. Kaito grimaced, shaking his head. "Damn, you scream like a girl…"

"Next one~desu!" Yuki climbed on top of the table next to Gachapoid and took the next one. "**Campanella** says;

_First of all, I just wanted to say, I LOVE YOU RIN! YOU'RE MY FAVORITE VOCALOID FOREVER! WHY ARE YOU SO ADORABLE? I'm straight btw /shot ."_

Rin blushed upon hearing the kind words. She smiled sweetly and clasped her hands together. "T-Thank you very much, Campanella-san! It seems Len-san's the one who's been having all the fans lately, so hearing that makes me very happy!" Her gaze switched to her twiddling fingers. "A-Adorable? I… I'm not sure. Maybe it's because of the 'I Like You, I Love You' PV…?"

Len shook his head with a smile. "Nah. I think the 'Rin Rin Signal' PV is what really shows off your cuteness…" He sent her a wink, "Don't you agree, Rin-chan?" Rin blushed and giggled.

Meiko rolled her eyes and playfully jabbed Len's side. "Now, now. You lovebirds can flirt later, but now's not the time." She glanced over at Yuki. "Finish it up, kiddo." Yuki nodded.

"_Anyways, I have a question for Kaito._

_Kaito, what are your feelings to Meiko? Are you guys really "just friends", or even more then that?"_

"Well, _yeah_. It's in the storyline." Kaito snorted as if it were obvious. Meiko leaned over and whacked him on the head.

"She means outside the set, dumbass."

Kaito's face flushed in anger. "J-Just because of that, I'm not gonna answer!" He replied, earning himself another whack.

"_To Rin: Will you be singing in this story? Will anybody be singing? That's all the questions I have. Keep updating!"_

Rin blinked, "Oh… er…" She looked over at Chiio uncertainly. "U-Um… miss authoress…?" The authoress shrugged in reply.

"Go ahead, spoil 'em a bit."

Rin's eyes lit up and she turned towards the main camera. "W-Well, yes! On fans' requests, the cast here will sing!" Then her eyes shot open wide as if a realization hit her, "Oh! But now that I recall… Len-san and I, we'll be singing a duet on the next chapter in 'Project: VO-" Len's eyes shot open when he heard the last part, he immediately rushed over and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"N-No, Rin! Don't you dare mention _that_ chapter! We are _not_ going there!" Noticing the shota's red-tinted face, everyone exchanged looks of slight confusion.

"… What's so bad about chapter fifteen?" Akaito asked with a raised brow. Len flailed his arms frantically, his cheeks on fire.

"I-It's nothing to worry about!"

A strange grin grew on Teto's face. "I know what it's about. It has a lot to do with… _seduction_. Ne, Len-kuuuuuuun~?" The blond's face paled in horror, his jaw dropped open in mortification.

"TETO DON'T YOU DARE-!"

Chiio whacked them both on the head with a rolled-up newspaper, shaking her head disapprovingly. "Now, now. I need everyone to behave and get along for the next hour or so. Besides," She looked at Teto with a slight grin, "… we're not going into the preview just yet." A look of shock and horror crossed Len's red face.

"P-! _Preview_? What! N-No, Chiio! You can't-!" His sentence came to an abrupt end when Chiio whacked him on the head again.

"Shut up."

Rin finally reached over the table and took the next letter, opening it up and reading it aloud. "Oh. This one is from **I'mthenewCAKEPIG**;

_so we are allowed to ask questions? okay...to any random smart person (not kaito):-"_

"Hey!"_"Since when were rin and len declared mirror images?"_

Everyone glanced at Chiio, who was sweating and laughing nervously. "Uh…! Okay, okay! So I don't actually know! But I heard from several people Crypton was the one who announced that!"

"That could've been a rumor, mommy." Akaito pointed out, making the authoress blush.

"S-So it could've been! But who cares? I honestly don't give a muffin whether or not they're friggin' related, okay? RinxLen all the way!" Both blonds blushed on hearing that statement.

"_Miku:i don't get why people don't like you. you're awesome with your impossible to achieve teal pigtails! but, it's kinda hard to sing some of your songs because they're really high (is an alto)~"_

Miku smiled pleasantly at the statement, she bowed. "Tee hee~ thank you very much." She tugged at one of her ponytails. "Every morning I have to get up and make sure they're exactly the same level. I'm glad someone appreciates the effort I put in."_"Mikuo:Okay what up with the smirky badass personality? super cool i could glomp you but kinda scary...you're awesome either way!"_

"You could totally picture him like that in real life." Len snorted. "A troublesome, hardcore gangster who doesn't know anything else other than fighting." Mikuo simply smiled.

"Why thank you, Len-kun. I'm sure Rin-chan would feel the same about your image as a darling shota…" The teal-haired glanced at Rin for confirmation, smirking. "Right, Rin-chan?"

Rin blushed before stammering. "I-I… yes. Len-san does have a bit of a feminine side to him…" Len gaped at her, looking like he had been stabbed in the back.

"Rin!Of all people… how could _you_ be the one to say that?_"_

Rin cleared her throat nervously, re-opening the letter. "O-Oh! This part's for me!_rin-chan:WHY CAN'T YOU BE MY SISTER? WHY? awww i love you and len together so much! * insert squeal here* have an orange."_

"Wow. I guess Rin's moe mode really does cause attraction." Kaito commented. Teto grinned in agreement.

"_Much_ more cuter than tsundere Rin~."

A huge blush broke out on Rin's face. She bowed modestly. "T-Thank you… I wish we were sisters, too! You seem so kind…" Her eyes lit up at the orange part. "A-Ah! Thank you very much~!" She handed the letter to Len before reaching for the fruit._"Len-kun:kyaaaaaaa! i luv you! can i glomp you? okay, why do you keep dying in the many pvs you sing? miku or rin? and if you never met them (which would be horrible and stupid on your part) teto, neru, or fangirl? what was the worst thing you've been told? kay thanks! have a banana!"_

Len sighed. "Sure, go ahead." He held out his arms, waiting the hug. His eyes scanned the Miku or Rin question, he smiled nervously. "Aha… well, that's an obvious choice. I bet you can already guess. But if I hadn't met them…" Then he looked over at Neru and Teto.

"… What?" Both girls said in unison.

"I'd have to choose fangirl." Len quickly answered before emitting a shudder. "The worst thing I've been told was the time Kaito lied to me about Rin having lung cancer." He shot the dying blunette on the ground a hard glare.

"That-! That was on April Fool's Day-w-wait what are you doing with that-OH GOD NO! SOMEONE! HEEEELP!"

Len rolled his eyes and read the dying question before breaking into nervous laughter. "About that… Maybe some fans don't realize it, but Rin actually dies in more pvs than I do." She stopped munching her orange long enough to blink in confusion.

"I do?"

"I have a list." Chiio announced, rolling out a big poster.

_**List of songs where Kagamine Len dies**_

Daughter/Servant of Evil (Death penalty / Sacrifice for Rin)

Kokoro/Kokoro Kiseki (Age / Sickness)

Prisoner (Death Penalty)

Psychotic Love Song (Suicide)

Stealing is Doctrine? (Shot / Killed)

The 7th Me (Suicide)

Dolls (Shot / Killed)

Evil Food Eater Conchita (Eaten / Killed)

Red Shoe Parade (Death Penalty)

New Millennium (Possibly Suicide)

Fear Garden (Possibly killed by Rin)

Everyone looked over the list, then back at Len. "Hm… well, he _does_ die a lot. How could Rin possibly die more than Len?" Akaito asked. That was until the authoress rolled out the next one.

_**List of songs where Kagamine Rin dies**_

Kokoro (Program overload)

Dolls (Age / Sickness)

Meltdown (Suicide)

No Need to Worry (Possibly suicide)

Paper Plane (Sickness)

Proof of Life/Soundless Voice (Sickness)

Black Secret Vow (Sacrifice)

A Faint Wish (Sacrifice)

Evil Food Eater Conchita (Eaten / Killed)

Alice Human Sacrifice (Possibly killed by Len)

Ooze Out (Killed)

siGrE (Possibly sickness)

Little Doll (Self-deletion in Len&Rin pv version)

Return to Zero series (possibly shot / Killed)

Tailor at Enbizaka (Killed)

A Certain Prostitute's Love (Shot / Killed)

PEACEMAKER (Shot / Killed)

Dessert Blue Bird (Sickness)

Red Shoe Parade (Death Penalty)

Monochrome Ward (Sacrifice for Len)

First Virus Resistance series (Virus)

Orphan (Sickness)

69 (Age/sickness)

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Uwaah…" Rin stared at the long list in mortification. Everyone turned to stare at the black-haired authoress.

"You had a list of all this?"

The authoress shrugged in reply. "It helps to come prepared." She picked up the papers and began rolling them up. Len blinked before shaking his head an continuing. "This part's for Kaito!

_Kaito: err, how old are you?_

"Nineteen."

"_And meiko? do you see yourself with miku or meiko in the future? oh yeah! i ate your ice cream. ICE CREAM PROBATION FOR KAITO! WOOOOOOH!"_

Kaito's jaw dropped open in horror. "BASTARD!" He leaped to snatch the letter. Len jerked it away from his prying hands.

"Question first." He said sternly.

The blunette glared at him before sitting. "Ugh, fine. Miku and Meiko? I see them both beside me. Hell, it's a downright threesome!" Both girls gaped at him, their faces beet-red. A furious Meiko stood up in fury.

"IDIOT!" She screamed and pounced on him. She proceeded to beat the living hell out of him.

The letter flew out of the young man's reach, to which Teto managed to grab. She opened it and began to read.

"_teto:you're so freakishly awesome! so is ted your bf or your brother?this is cool! keep up with it! and, uh, len i love you!"_

Teto grinned. "Thanks a bunch! I know I am. I'm hella sexy." She glanced over at Ted. "Oh…? Ted-kun's my best friend! He's my buddy!" She slung an arm over him comfortably.

"Next one!" Yuki grabbed hold of the next letter on the table. "Ooooh~! This one is from **Miko A. Kimura**, everyone!" All the cast perked up to listen. Yuki started reading,

"_This is a really cute backstory Chiio-chan. I thought I'd review, just cause it would look fun. Now, for the questions...Kaito: What really got you hooked on ice cream? I mean, I know it's supposed to be a fan-made thing, but really. I swear, if you keep eating that stuff you'll get high off of it one day…"_

Meiko rose to get off a badly bruised Kaito. He sat up and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm… you're right about that. Maybe because it's so sweet and cold that I've grown attached." He sighed dramatically before getting up and walking over to the freezer.

Yuki's eyes grew big at the next part. "Oooh! Meiko-nee-chan, Meiko-nee-chan! This part's for you!" Meiko looked up in keen interest.

"Really? What does it say?"_"Meiko: I really have no question for you, but I can say that I love how powerful you can be. You're an amazing person, and definitely inspiring to me. Truly a warrior at heart."_

A small blush painted across the brunette's cheeks. She looked to the side, fighting a smile. "W-Well, gee. Thanks a bunch, Miko… that means a lot to me." She glanced back at the words. "… I try to stay strong, I don't use power for evil-" Her eyes flickered to Leon who had recently returned, "-Unlike _someone_ we all know."

"Wait! Miko~chu has more to say!" Yuki puffed her cheeks indignantly, "This time it's about Len-nii-san!

_Len: Not really a question, but another statement. Don't worry about looking and sounding young, Len. In 5th grade I learned that if you don't mature quickly, you'll mature in a large quantity. Just watch. You'll have a voice like Big Al some day... Wait... on second thought... Don't. Big Al's voice is TOO deep. But really, Len. Don't worry about it. Good things come to those who wait, and so far, it's always been true for me."_

Len seemed touched by this statement, his eyes started welling up with profound tears. "Miko-san…" He bowed to her. "Thank you so much!" Then he looked over at Chiio. "See? Why can't you be as nice as she is? She doesn't laugh at me when I'm down about my appearance as a shota!"

Chiio whacked him on the head. "It's because I don't like you."

"WH-! I thought you worshipped me like the rest of the fangirls!"

"That was before I found how many LenxNeru MMD videos took up the space on Youtube! You player!"

Yuki cleared her throat and waved her finger in the no-nonsense manner only a nine-year-old girl could pull off. "Everyone needs to stop getting off topic, we need to finish this first." The rest nodded in agreement.

Reluctantly, both teens stood down.

"_Rin: So many fans depict you differently. Some call you the sweet, innocent young girl, and then there's the mean controlling girl (especially to Len). Which do you think you are? What do the others think you are?"_

Rin blinked, then recoiled back in embarrassment. "Oh… well. T-The mean, power-obsessed 'me' would seem the most common. In the most popular fanmade fics, my personality is rough and tsundere and the part where I'm cruel to Len, I really don't like that…" She glanced at Len, eyes tearing up. "I-I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, Len-san…" His eyes softened.

"Hey, don't cry… it's not like you were the one beating me down."

"Anyway," Rin sniffled before continuing, "I-I like to think myself as someone much kinder… but if fans use me to be cold-hearted, I really have no choice… but!" She rose both her fists in teary-eyed determination. "N-No matter what! I must live up to their standards! I really must give it my best to become that character!"

"_Mikuo: Don't be like that playboy, immature style I see. They get nowhere in life. I have a group of five or so of them in my classes, and they all do poorly and I hate them strongly, along with many others. I'm sorry, but don't be like the Wolf Pack, as they declare themselves. (I really see them more as a Rat Pack. I see no wolf qualities in them.)~"_

Mikuo laughed, giving a playful salute. "Yes ma'am!"_"Luka: You're an amazing, mature person, and like Meiko you are a strong person and you are inspiring to me (though not nearly as blunt). And I want you to answer honestly. Who do you like more than a friend? Love or crush, doesn't matter, but who do you really like?"_

Luka smiled. "Many thanks, Miko-san. I admire your mature nature as well." She paused, then her smile widened. "Right now, I don't have anyone set on my mind. Everyone here I love deeply, yet platonically." Gakupo nodded in approval.

"Well said."

"_Teto: You're just awesome. I love your 'Live life to the fullest' attitude. You'll get far in life."_

"Thanks a bunch, Miko~sama! I'm sure you will too! Just keep smiling~!"

"_Gakupo: I can't say much, but I can say this. I love your music, more so your rock genres. Like Hades, Nishiki no Mai, Returner, and some others. Glad you're around. But really... Why the long, purple hair?"_

Gakupo smoothed out his long hair, sighing. "I'm glad to have someone remember me so fondly… As for my gorgeous hair, I believe it takes a real samurai to master the art of growing out his mane and fighting alongside its mightiness. A true honor it is." Kaito snorted.

"Gakupo. If you're _gay_, you can just say it. There's no need to go all detailed and shit." The purple samurai cast him a look of shock.

"Kaito-san! I can assure you, I'm _very_ straight!"

"What-the fuck-ever."

"_Miku: Just... two things. One: Is your character item a leek or is it a spring onion (they're very much alike). Second: Why the leek/onion, anyway? How did you get hooked on them?"_

"It's _negi_! Argh! Can't anyone tell the difference anymore?" Miku groaned, banging her head against the wall. "And… I just admire how at first sourness explodes, then comes a slightly sweet aftertaste…"

"People who are willing to eat leeks all the time aren't considered normal." Teto poked her in the ribs._"There are many more of you, but just know that you're all Chiio-chan, I'm glad you have you as my apprentice. Keep up the good work, and know that no matter what, you're stories will always be amazing. Even better than my 1000 Ways, as proven by all your fans. And I'm proud to be one of them. Good luck, to all of you!~Miko Kimura~"_

Chiio waved, smiling at the cameras. "Thank, Miko~! I'm glad you have gotten this far, it's all because of you! Thanks for always being such a wonderful teacher!" She looked at Akaito. "You, pick up the next one." The red-head groaned before reaching for the next one.

"This one's from **bigcow123456**;

_Haha! Nice to know what's happening backstage~ Okay. Onto the questions!Rin: To my beloved Rin, (meant in a friend-like way)~_

_KYAAAAAA~! I LOVE YOU RIN-CHAN! Your the best vocaloid EVER! Hey, hey, in reality, who do you prefer more? Len or Mikuo? Hmmm?"_

Rin blinked, "Oh, I-"

"She likes me more! We were created together!" Len got face-to-face with Mikuo, scowling. The teal-haired boy grinned sardonically in reply.

"And how would you know that? Rin-chan obviously prefers me over you. I'm much more sexy."

Len's scowl deepened even further. "No one in Japan, America, or _anywhere_ else on earth is crazy enough to think _guys_ who like to dress out in _skirts_ 'sexy!"

"Neither does being a public shota."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! At least I'm not the one who wears a damn skirt all the time!"

"Correction: _Man_skirt_."_

"You seriously think that makes the situation any different? You're wearing something made for girls no matter what you wanna call it!"

"And you'll always be labeled as a shota no matter how much you deny it. Ah, or as they call it in America… the pretty-boy."

"Augh! Whatever! But we're getting off-topic!" Len turned to Rin, crossing his arms. "Well, Rin, who do you like better? The one you've known since birth or the guy who wears skirts for a living?" Mikuo cut in.

"Ah, ah. You mean to choose the shota who needs a serious growth spurt? Or your most trusted, loyal friend who walks during rain walks?"

"Um… well, I-"

"Hey! I'm the one who gets her oranges as soon as there's none left! Even when it's hailing!" Len shot back to Mikuo.

"Wait, you two-"

"I'm the one who helps her out with homework."

"M-Mikuo-kun-…"

"I'm the one who's paired with Rin half the time!"

"Len-…"

"And the other half? Being paired with Kaito-san or any other person of the same sex?"

"B-Both of you…! Can I please-!"

"Wh-! I'm straight!"

"…"

"Really? That's not how I saw it in the '_Bananna Ice_." (A/N: 'Banana Ice' is a LenxKaito fanmade comic.)

"_..."_

"Shut up! That was made by a crazy yaoi fan!"

"GOD BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK _UP_!" Meiko finally came up and whacked their heads. "Seriously! We've already wasted enough time because of you! If both of you would stop and think the obvious, you would've let Rin finish what she had to say!" The boys blinked in realization before turning back around.

Rin was glaring at them with her face pink and her cheeks puffed out in frustration. "I-If you two would've just listened …! We would've been able to move on much faster!" She looked away from them, scowling slightly. "But since Len-san or Mikuo-kun wouldn't do that… I _honestly_ don't like either of you right now!" Their eyes widened in shock at what she just said. She turned and furiously stomped out the door.

Len sank to the floor in defeat. "Great. She hates me now…" He mumbled gloomily. Mikuo sighed as well.

"I guess we really should've been more courteous…"

Akaito leaned over and patted them comfortingly. "Wise up. Knowing Rin-chan, she'll probably get over it in a few minutes. Anyway…" He looked at the part about Len;

"_Len: Why must you like Miku? Hrmm.. "_

"I'm supposed to like her… it's in the storyline." Len muttered in reply, much to Miku's distaste.

"_Miku: Are you always gonna be mean to Rin in and out of stage? I don't like you anymore. *scoff* Like I liked you in the first place. (Shot)~"_

"Another fan lost because of Rin…" Miku sighed, shaking her head. "Well, it's not like I _want_ to be mean anyway. It's in the story."

"_authoress:(Are we allowed to ask you anything?) Which do you prefer more? LenxRin or MikuoxRin? Or both? Well since it's kinda like a triangle between the (2 or 3?) Oooh...I wanna know who Rin ends up with! Anyways, KEEP UP YOUR WORK *glomps*~"_

The authoress grinned. "Well, sure~! It's fine, really! You can ask me anything, just so long as I don't hog all the spotlight." She paused, "Oh well, I've always been a LenxRin fan… but I have admit the MikuoxRin parts in 'Project: VOCALOID' are sort of sweet~. Anyway, thanks a lot!"

Akaito sighed and grabbed the next one, passing it to Ted. "You read one this time."

Ted sighed in dull defeat, opening it up. "… The next one is from **alphaprincess0803;**

_OMG I LOVE THIS IDEA FOR THE FIC! I'm so sorry for not reviewing/commenting for a while. LIFE SUCKS. But I'm on spring break now, so I'll have a lot more time to waste on fanfiction. XDDDHere's my comment to the crew:Len: I really hope you realize how perverted you look every time you eat a banana. Hehehehe~"_

Len rose a brow in confusion. "How do I look perverted when I'm eating a banana." Kaito shuddered.

"You don't wanna know."

Ted continued reading.

"_Anyway, just so you know, I'm not going to try to kidnap/steal/rape you because I totally support your relationship with Rin! (And don't deny it. We all know you like her.)~"_

A huge blush broke out on Len's face. "H-Hey! It's not like you have to tease me about it! I already have enough problems with that!" That was when Rin walked in, looking calmer than ever. She sat down between Mikuo and Len, seeming to have forgotten about the last incident.

"_Rin: I LOOOOOOOVE YOU! (in a strictly straight way, of course)~!"_

Rin blushed and smiled, tilting her head slightly. "T-Thank you very much…"

"_You're so cute in this story! Len's right: you are like a puppy :P AND ACCEPT LEN'S LOVE FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD! IT'S SO OBVIOUS THAT HE LIKES YOU, SO GET TOGETHER ALREADY! It's technically not illegal. Really."_

"L-Love?" Rin stammered, looking at a very embarrassed Len. "Len…?"

"She's lying!" Len responded without thinking. "D-Don't listen to her, Rin! She's just teasing us!" He watched her face droop in disappointment.

"Oh…"

"_Kaito: Hey, do you have a high metabolism or something? Because I'd love to be able to eat as much ice cream as you and still not get fat."_

"Oh no. I'm very fat, I assure you." Kaito responded, patting his belly. "See? This is all flab." Chiio rolled her eyes.

"Flab, right. More like ab."_"Meiko: Don't worry, I'm sure if you tell Kaito he'll understand. I'm rooting for you two! - wink wink -"_

Meiko blushed. "H-He's too stupid to understand!"

"Understand what?"

WHACK!

"O-Ow! What was _that _for?"

"For being stupid, stupid!"

"_Miku: No offense, but I really hate leeks. Like, I refuse to eat anything with leeks in them. I like you as a person though! Just not when you have to act... mean... in fanfiction."_

Miku frowned. "Aw… well, I've already learned to accept the fact not everyone likes the same things… so it's fine." Then she smiled a bit, "Nice to know that you like me… er, when I'm not mean… um, thanks."_"Gakupo: How old are you? Really."_

"If I said, everyone carry a would carry on this traumatic event for life." Gakupo admitted with a sigh. "But since you already asked, I'm…"

"…"

"…"

A sigh.

"Never mind. I can't do it."_"Teto: To be honest, I had never even heard of you until I read this story. And then I looked you up. Lol." _Ted sighed and poked at his female counterpart. "One of the reasons why you're not a Vocaloid, Teto-san." She scowled and swatted him away.

"Same goes for you!"_"Mikuo: I almost forgot about you. :P But I like how you bring out Len's jealous side, 'cuz it's so fricking adorable! Just don't make Rin like you TOO much. As much as I like you, I'll always be a loyal Len/Rin supporter."_

Mikuo smiled. "It's always fun tampering with Len-kun's temper."

"Hey!"

"And as for Rin-chan? Hm… well, I'm not sure if I'll be able to confide in that wish. Eventually, I might be able to take her for myself." Mikuo sent Rin a charming wink, causing her to blush. Len scowled.

"Over my dead body!"

Mikuo's eyes glimmered evilly. "I think that can be arranged."

"_Chiio-chan: You're a GENIUS. 'Nuff and kisses to everyone!Theresa~"_

"Thanks a bunch, onee-san!" The authoress grinned and waved. "Do your best on those finals! And say hi to miss Lane for me!" She picked up the next one. "This one's from **AnimemaniacXOX**!

_I-I want to ask a question too! C-Can I?If I can... this is it, y-yo...Mikuo-kun! How dare you make me love you with Rin-tan! Just go ahead and rape her already! i bet she will surely love you!_

Len's jaw dropped in mortification, he immediately snatched Rin away and drew him closer to him protectively. "I'll kill you before you try anything on her, you bastard!" Mikuo laughed and rose his hands in surrender.

"Ah, it seems I've been caught~."

"DON'T JOKE ABOUT IT!"

"_Pester the authoress to make a oneshot about you and Rin-tan! C'mon!And Rin... is there a chance that you can pick Mikuo-kun over Len-kun? Eh? Eh?...I-I'm sorry for being out of character...I won't do it again!"_

Rin blinked, she felt quite warm and well-rested in Len's arms. "Oh… but Mikuo-kun and Len-san are both my friends… it wouldn't be right to choose a favorite.."

Chiio pointed directly at the camera. "I'm still hoping for that AMV! Don't keep me waiting any longer!"

"Okay! We got more two fan-letters to go!" Teto grabbed the next one and opened it. "**iPolaris **says;

_I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT REVIEWING IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! DDxAnyway I'm here~ And with dumb questions that I wonder how I ever thought of it. xD Please bear with me~! Len: Why are you so friggin' awesome? I mean, even if you're a shota, I accept you no matter who or what you are, no offense~ I wonder, when will you go and marry Rin already? Geez, confess now before it's too late or you'll end up locked in my basement! :3~"_

"C-! Confess what? Ahahahaha! I-I have n-n-n-no idea what you're talking about!" Len began laughed and coughing nervously, trying to hide his flaming cheeks. Rin looked at him in confusion.

"_...C-can I hug you? :3 *HIDDEN GLOMP ATTACK* P.S. You're so HAWT when you sang SPICE! Will you try to sing it in future chapters or something like that?"_

"Y-Yeah! Yeah! I'll sing it later on, just…! Don't ever bring that subject again, please…"

"_Rin: One of my favorites~! Can I steal you from Teto? (Hope Len and teto won't kill me) I swear that if I'm not a girl, I'll kidnap you already~!"_

Hearing those words, Teto immediately stood up with fire coursing in her eyes.

"HELL NO! YOU WILL NOT STEAL HER FROM ME! RIN-CHAN IS **MINE**, Y'HEAR? I WILL DESTROY YOUR HOUSE BEFORE THAT HAPPENS! BETTER YET, I'LL JAM A CHAINSAW UP YOUR BUTT-TED WHERE'S MY KATANA?"

"Teto-chan, Teto-chan…" Rin did her best to calm the fiery girl down.

"_Awwww~ Ne, did you ever hate your dad about making you a cyborg in the story? Plus, is it true that you had this side that contradicts your other 'mirror image' somehow?"_

Rin smiled. "As shown in the beginning of the main plot, I do harbor a hate towards Leon-san. And… I wouldn't mind being Len-san's sister, actually! But yes, I do so wonder what I am to him…"_"Meiko: You're so badass, you know that? For that, I lilly lilly like you. I'm supporting you so go get him! You know who, don't deny~ And I swear he's an idiot for not noticing that, geez. How can you stand that guy? ;D~"_

"Thanks, kid. I know I am and yeah," Meiko rolled her eyes, "I really don't know how I can handle that guy. He's such a dork."

"Who?"

WHACK!

"OW!"

"_Miku: Miku-chan, I like you and your leeks. To be honest, I hate you, no offense. (I don't want to be beaten up by leeks) Go partner up with Mikuo or Kaito!"_

Miku's cheeks reddened in anger. "H-How rude! What did I ever do to you?"_"Kaito: Yeah, bro, what's up with ice cream? Why do you love it that much? Don't you prefer girls? :3~"_

"Really? Why is everyone bugging me about the ice cream? It's 'cause I friggin' love it, okay? I love ice cream more than mommy! Why does everyone keep asking such personal questions? Leave me alooone!" Kaito promptly began sobbing on the table.

"_Gakupo: They said you and Kaito are pedos. Is that true? LOL. And don't you have any love for Luka or you just don't notice?"_Gakupo made a face. "Uh. No. And of course I love Luka-san, she's one of my cherished friends."

"_Luka: Stop b*tching and confess! XDD"_

"… Really? I'm not gonna say anything to that."

"_Mikuo: You're so cool~! Where'd you got your suaveness? Don't you panic or display other human emotions once in a while? (Not the fake ones, I'm not buying it) :D"_

"I try not to." Mikuo answered with a grin, "I was just born being the charmer, ne?"_"Teto: I LOVE YOU, GIRL. You know I do. Let's plan world domination and pawn everyone! XDD"_

"I love you too~, random fan!" Teto squealed before her eyes gleamed evilly. "And yes, we should definitely dominate the entire world and kill every bitch on the planet… WHOOT! GREEN IS THE ENEMY! GREEN IS THE ENEMY!" She stood up on top of the couch and began waving a red flag. "K-A-S-A-N-E T-E-R-R-I-T-O-R-Y~! SING WITH ME TED!

"No."

"_And there, finally finished. Gotta think of other questions next time. I know this has a toll on you, Chiio-chan, so I am very sorry. T^T But, I love you, too and you're just simply... EPIC. :D~"_

The authoress smiled. "Thanks a bunch, iPolaris! We enjoyed answering your questions! Hope we hear from you again!"

"Ga-kun~! I wanna read it!"

"No way, Yuki! You already had more than one turn! This is the last one!"

"Ga-kuuun~! Don't be such a sorespot!"

The two youngest members argued over the last letter, tugging at it on both ends. Gachapoid finally won out when Kiyoteru promptly picked Yuki up and sat her on his lap.

"You've had more than one turn, Yuki-chan." Kiyoteru gently scolded the little girl. "Let Gachapoid-kun have the last one." Gachapoid grinned.

"Thanks, Kiyo-nii-chan!"

The boy tore open the letter, "The last one's from **XxXMori-ChanXxX**!

"_Haii Darr~ I love this storyy sooo muchhh~ *ahem* anyway...about my fanmail...er...FIRST QUESTION! erm...Chiio-chan? Is it fun working with the whole cast? Is it as fun as I think it is?"_

Chiio sighed before giving a small smile. "Well, everyone can get pretty rowdy sometimes. It's kind of annoying actually, but not to the point where I hate them." She laughed easily as she shot the cameras a wide, giving thumbs-up. "But yeah~! It's a lot of fun! They're really interesting and funny to hang around, I'm glad to be working with such a colorful cast!" Kaito grinned.

"We love you too, mommy!"_"To Len, Can you give me lessons on how to be THAT NICE? I'd love to know…"_

"I'm glad you think of me that way. I really do try." Len answered, smiling._"To Rin, HOW CAN YOU BE SO CUTE? YOU GIVE ME DIABETES!"_

Rin blushed, then smiled bashfully. "O-Oh… You're being too kind, surely I'm really not that… Thank you very much."_"To Kaito, ...how often do you brush your teeth...? Because think of how much ice cream you eat…"_

"Ice cream _again_?" Kaito began sobbing on the table again."_To Mikuo, What is the meaning of life? ...*trying her best not to be a crazy fangirl* ...will you marry me? *failed*_

"The meaning of life? Hmm.." Mikuo tapped his chin thoughtfully, his green eyes sparked with interest. "My answer to that is… the very purpose of just living it. To reach and set goals, to fail and learn from those mistakes. To experience feelings of the unknown and put its meaning into words…" He laughed softly, "Of course, some feelings don't need to be expressed with speech. But yes, that is what I believe. Life is worth living itself." Everyone, even Kaito (who, at the moment, stopped blubbering) stared at him in awe before clapping.

"Nicely put, Mikuo. Nicely put." The authoress smiled approvingly. Mikuo then looked at the printed proposal.

"Marriage? Hmm…" He looked over at the cameras with a dark, seductive smirk. "_Maaaaaybe_, I'll have to think about it. Maybe when my love for Rin is subsided."_"That's all...OH and btw Chiio-chan...don't look in the closet...just...just don't…"_

Akaito, confused, looked over at the closet door. He got up and reached for the doorknob-"NO!" Chiio pulled him back, eyes wide. "Mori sent me a PM about this! Open it and you will be scarred for life!" She turned to the entire cast, pulling out a remote control. "Okay, everyone! Into the underground room!" She clicked the button. On command, the entire floor base fell apart, leaving a gaping hole right under the couches.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"<p>

**Platform Zero**

"Dammit, mommy! We're not animals! Warn us before you do that!" Kaito yelled at the now approaching girl walking down the stairs. The authoress smiled.

"Sorry. I was just so caught up in the moment."

"Anyway… what are we doing down here?" Luka asked, dusting off her dress. Everyone looked around, seeing they were in a wide, spacious area filled with white glimmer lights.

"We're here to see the teaser trailer for the fifteenth chapter… of Project: VOCALOID~!" Everyone looked at the authoress, their faces filled with excitement (except for Len's).

"Really?" Gumi asked, clasping her hands together. "How fun!"

"No no no no no no!" Len shouted frantically, his eyes wide with horror. "Wait, you can't! Don't-!"

"Oh yeah! All right, mommy! The moment we've all been waiting for!" Teto cheered, high-fiving Meiko. Chiio grinned sardonically.

"Lights~…"

"NO!"

"Camera!" Rin, Teto, and Luka cheered.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! NO! PLEASE, CHIIO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME-!"

"ACTION!"

All the lights in the room immediately switched off.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Project: VOCALOID_

**Chapter 15**

_**Adolescence**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Len's POV<strong>_

"_Oh, so you two just __**happened**__ to be lying in that awkward position when we walked in this morning?"_

"_Exactly." I answered with a glare._

"_So there's nothing sexual going on between you and rabbit girl?"_

"_O-O-Of course not!" I sputtered, feeling my face heat up. "It was an accident! I told you already! Rin's like my baby sis-"_

_Kaito cut me off with a snort, bumping me with the controller. "Cut the baby sister crap. I saw that face of yours when her tank was beginning to slide off, you hormone-driven beast, you." I opened my mouth to object, only to be cut off again. "It'll never be like that between brats who aren't related, two teenage brats at that. Face it, you're a guy and she's girl and you both act differently around each other." I stopped, clenching my teeth together in frustration._

_He was right, after all…_

"_In any case…" He took another bite out of his ice cream bar, "You're starting to think of Rin on an totally different level, aren't you?"_

"…"

_I wanted to tell Kaito he was wrong, that he was talking crazy and I didn't know what on hell he was talking about… I really did._

"… _Yo, Len?"_

"…"

_So, why couldn't I say anything?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meiko's POV<strong>_

"_You… WHAT?"_

"_?"_

_All of us gaped at Rin-chan, looking at her like she had blown a ruse. Being the ever-innocent sweetheart, she simply tilted her head sideways in slight bewilderment and answered in that soft, angelic voice of hers._

"… _I want to try kissing with Len."_

"_IT'S SETTLED THEN!" Teto abruptly broke in, throwing the sheets off and leaping off her bed. "What we're seeing here is a maiden's mission, girls! It must be carried out! We gotta pitch in and help Rinnie-boo out with her first smooch~! We gotta shove those two cuties together!" Despite her fever, she began wobbling towards a large stack of books on the table. "Luckily, I know just how to handle situations like these~."_

"_B-B-But, Teto!" Luka protested, her face reddening. "Rin-san and Kagamine-kun are rela-!"_

"_Yes, that's nice, Luka-pants. We'll help you out with your first kiss later on, but right now…!" Teto turned around and flung teen magazines all over the floor, most having to do with boys, fashion and makeup. "First, we're gonna form a plan for some fun with Kagamine-kun~…" A wide grin plastered on her face and her red eyes gleamed with evil intent. "I like to call it… Operation: S.S.S."_

_I rose an eyebrow. "S.S.S…?" Her grin widened._

"_Sexiness, Sketchiness, and Seduction."_

_Oh god, what was __**wrong **__with this child...?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rin's POV<strong>_

"_L… Len?" I tried to squirm away, only to have Len bring my bare back closer to his lean chest. He was sitting behind me, so I couldn't turn around to face him._

"_Rin…" His warm breath brushed against my ear, causing shivers to run up and down my spine. "Rin…" He breathed, gently rubbing a hand up and down the side of my body. Gasping, I felt my back arch up in pleasure. "You're so cute…" I felt myself blush at that statement._

"_Len… ah~!" His tongue flicked across the back of my neck, making me gasp again._

"_Rin…"_

"_L-L-L-Len! What was that for…!" I managed to stammer, my face heating up every second. My insides began to warm up and tighten._

"_Just wanted to see how you reacted…"_

"_H-How I reacted? Ah…~!" Len's hands began roaming up and down the front of my body, moving in circular motions. Waves of pleasure hit me, feeling his touch made me desire for it… more and more…_

_What was this feeling?_

_**BA-BUMP…!**_

_It suddenly became harder to breathe…_

"_You know, Rin…" Len breathed against my crook of my neck, sighing. "You've been really torturing me for the last couple of hours…" He jerked my body around and I soon found myself pinned to the sand, looking up to meet Len's warm, yet dark gaze. "You realize I'm gonna have to punish you for that."_

"_W-What will you do…?" I asked, barely in a whisper._

_His eyes darkened again and he began leaning in. His voice sounding odd and possessive;_

"… _I'll make you __**mine**__."_

* * *

><p>"Sexy, isn't it~? You like?" The authoress winked at Len, who was staring at the now blank, cut-off screen in mortification.<p>

". . ."

His eyes rolled all the way to the top and his nose began to bleed, then, just like that, he fainted.

"Oh. Someone better call the infirmary!" Chiio clapped a few times before Kaito and Ted hauled the teen's body up and out the generated door. "Eh, well. Can't say I didn't try, what did you think, Rin?" She looked over at a embarrassed, extremely red-faced Rin who was pacing back and forth. "Hmm… well, anyways! Everyone…!"

The entire cast took their places, grinning up at the high-viewpoint camera.

"_Es lebe der Geschichte!"_

"See you all in the future!" Teto added, grinning and shooting a thumbs-up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: "Project: VOCALOID" **_chatper title's ironic, I know. **XXD **Yeah, about the last spoiler scene… Len's not gonna rape her, really. And no, they're not naked (though you know you want them to be **;DDD** /shot) they are dressed, just… barely. **XD** *multiple times /shot*

_Es lebe der Geschichte!_


End file.
